


reg, i know

by jaimemae



Series: reggie the bi disaster has a crush on luke the straight man [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Crushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Pet Names, Reggie is An Idiot, mlm, reggie likes luke but luke is straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimemae/pseuds/jaimemae
Summary: Reggie had a serious problem. And that problem was named Luke. Reggie didn’t know what to do anymore. He had to accept that he liked Luke, much more than a friend. He had for years. But what was he supposed to do about it? He had no idea where to start.akaThe one-sided Ruke fic that no one asked for.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: reggie the bi disaster has a crush on luke the straight man [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121261
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	reg, i know

Reggie had known there was something there for years. Ever since Luke had asked him to be the bassist in Sunset Curve, Reggie’s heart skipped a beat with every word that Luke spoke. But, Reggie was straight and so was Luke, so he pushed it under the rug back in 1995 and told himself he’d address it later. When it mattered.

_ Then he died. _

Seeing Julie for the first time distracted Reggie from how he felt. The emotions he had pushed aside remained there for weeks.

_ Until they were forcefully pulled to the front of his mind. _

~~~

“I dunno man, sometimes a little fire can make things better on stage,” Reggie said, turning to Luke, “like you and Julie.”

Reggie smiled, proud of himself for messing with the guitarist. He wasn’t quite thinking about his words as his heart began aching softly at the thought of Luke and Julie. He hated it, but refused to allow himself to.

Luke began to stumble over his words. “W-What is that supposed to mean?”

“Come on,” Reggie teased, “everyone can see the way you look at her when you sing.”

Another hit to his heart. The words escaping his mouth physically pained him to say.  _ Why can’t you just look at me? _

“You guys  _ ooze _ chemistry,” Reggie continued.

“You should never say ooze again,” Alex butted in, “but yeah. I agree.”

“Okay, no,” Luke said, putting down his guitar. “I have chemistry with everybody that I sing with.”

Reggie looked over at Alex and raised an eyebrow. Even though Reggie knew exactly what it felt like to sing inches away from Luke’s face, he had always seen that feeling as one-sided. Why would it be any other way?

“S-Seriously, watch!” Luke stuttered out before linking eyes with Reggie.

The bassist’s heart began racing as Luke sang the pre-chorus of Edge of Great. His eyes sparkled as he sang, the same way they always had. Luke got closer and closer to Reggie. The boy could feel his cheeks warm as Luke grabbed the back of his neck and pulled the bassist closer. 

Reggie just stared into Luke’s eyes. They were deep, just like they had always been. Reggie had the strongest urge to kiss the boy in front of him. He almost let his eyes flutter down to Luke’s lips before Alex began to speak.

“Wow,” Alex said, breaking Reggie from his trance. “I see chemistry.”

Reggie couldn’t move and could barely talk. Every emotion that he had been ignoring for so long came barreling back into his brain.

“That was pretty hot.”

Luke kissed his pointer and middle fingers and pressed it softly onto Reggie’s lips before turning away. Reggie couldn’t breathe. He let out a quick cough in a desperate attempt to speak again.

“Girls! Am I right?”

~~~

Reggie had a serious problem. And that problem was named Luke.

Reggie didn’t know what to do anymore. He had to accept that he liked Luke, much more than a friend. He had for years. But what was he supposed to do about it? He had no idea where to start.

“You should just tell him, Reg,” Julie said, folding her mom’s clothes. “Get it out of your head.”

Reggie tugged on the hem of his flannel. “Tell him?” he questioned, “Why would I? He’s going to hate me.”

Julie rolled her eyes and turned to Reggie. “Look. Worse case scenario, he doesn’t like you and you get it out of your mind. Best case scenario, he  _ does _ like you and you guys live happily ever after.”

Reggie smiled at Julie. She always knew how to make him feel better.

~~~

So, now a few weeks later, Reggie sat in front of Luke, absolutely terrified. The four had just finished practice. Julie left about 3 minutes ago and Alex was slowly following. Luke stayed. As shallow as the guitarist seemed, he knew when something was up.  _ And something was up. _

“Reg,” Luke said as he watched Alex leave the studio, “You look really nervous, are you okay?”

Reggie felt his heart beating out of his chest and his throat closing. No. He really wasn’t.  _ At all. _

“Yeah,” he whispered.

Luke sighed, “Clearly you’re not. Reg, come on. You can tell me anything.”

Reggie noticed his vision slowly start to unfocus. He couldn’t. Luke is going to hate him.  _ Luke is- _

Reggie was thrown back into reality as he felt Luke’s hand gently grabbing his own. “Reggie,” he said, “please tell me what’s wrong. I’m getting worried.”

Reggie took a deep breath and looked back at Luke. “Actually I have to tell you something.”

“Okay?” Luke laughed, “I’m all ears.”

“A-All those years ago, when you asked me to join Sunset Curve, I . . .” Reggie felt tears welling in his eyes, “I  _ felt _ something. And, I tried to ignore it but now- now I can’t.”

“Reggie-”

“I think I like you,” Reggie blurted out, “as more than a friend.”

Luke chuckled softly.  _ Oh no. _

“Reg, I-” Luke squeezed Reggie’s hand, “I know.”

Reggie’s heart sunk. He was falling. He couldn’t feel the couch he was sitting on anymore.  _ He knows? _

“You know?” Reggie hoarsely whispered. He was losing his voice.

“And, Reggie, I love you too,” Luke sighed, “but not like that.”

Reggie wanted to cry. He wanted to run away and never come back. Luke didn’t like him. He ruined everything. His life was over.

“Reg?” Luke asked.

Reggie looked up at Luke one last time before standing up and running away.

“Reggie!” Luke called, running out of the garage. Alex turned from where he was sitting perched on the fence. His eyes darted back and forth between the crying Reggie and the distressed Luke.

“What did you do?” Alex questioned.

Luke sighed. “Reggie told me he liked me. Like more than a friend.”

“Oh,” Alex said, “and you don’t like him?”

Luke could only shake his before burying his head in his hands. “I still love that little dork, though! He’s my family.”

“But you are like the  _ definition _ of a straight man so,” Alex trailed off.

“I can’t tell if that’s an insult or not,” Luke glared at Alex.

Alex laughed, “It’s an insult.”

“If Reg wasn’t crying right now I would murder you,” Luke hissed.

~~~

Julie rubbed soft circles into Reggie’s back. The girl was on the verge of tears herself. It hurt to see her bandmate like this,  _ especially _ Reggie. He was always full of sunshine and smiles.

“He’s my world, Jules!” Reggie sobbed.

“I know, honey bun,” Julie cooed, “but that doesn’t have to stop. He can still be your world.”

“Julie?”

Reggie’s eyes shot up to see the one person he didn’t want to see. Reggie just buried his head back into Julie’s shoulder. All Julie could do was shush him softly while shooting Luke a dirty look.

“I just,” Luke could barely speak as he watched Reggie sob, “I just want to talk to Reggie.”

Julie looked back at Reggie, slowly pulling him off of her shoulder. “That okay?”

Reggie nodded slowly, trying desperately to hold back his tears. Julie stood up and walked to her doorway where Luke stood almost completely still.

“You hurt him, I hurt you,” she hissed.

Luke fiddled with his hands as Julie left the room. It was just them again. Reggie could feel as his throat began to burn. He needed to sob. The tears welling up in his eyes began to silently fall.

“Oh god, Reg,” Luke said sitting down on Julie’s bed, “I am  _ so _ sorry.”

Reggie couldn’t talk. If he talked he’d start crying. Well, not just crying. He was already crying. He would start sobbing.

“You . . . don’t wanna talk?” Luke asked.

Reggie nodded.

“Because you’ll start crying?” he continued.

Reggie put his hand over his mouth and nodded.

Luke exhaled, readjusting himself next to Reggie. “That’s okay.” He needed to think of something to say that would make Reggie feel better. 

“You are,” Luke smiled, “the best person I have ever met in my entire life. Julie and Alex have  _ nothing _ on you, Reggie.”

Reggie weakly smiled, turning to Luke. 

“And I mean that,” Luke reiterated, “You are so amazing. And, Reg, I do love you. But, not the way that you love me.”

Reggie sighed. “I know.”

Luke smiled as Reggie spoke. “I never ever intended to hurt you, Reg. I just couldn’t lie to you. Cause the truth is I don’t like you the way you like me. It would be unfair to lead you on.”

“I get it,” Reggie shrugged.

“You’re my best friend, Reginald.”

Reggie laughed slightly at Luke saying his full name. It was always funny to him when his bandmates would call him things like that. He looked back up at Luke.

“We’re cool,” Reggie wiped a tear from his cheek, “right?”

“Of course, Reg.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely friend Conn for giving me the idea for this story!! They are fantastic at coming up with JATP prompts, so expect more stories in the future that come from their ideas.


End file.
